


無論多大的雪

by Raspberryy



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberryy/pseuds/Raspberryy
Summary: ——金建學希望給予孫東柱快樂王子寶劍上的紅寶石，藍寶石眼睛，盔甲上所有的金羽毛，讓他能幸福。——「金建學我跟你說，你要是敢不要我，我就把你的肩膀給咬掉。」——「你也喜歡我嗎？」——「我願意。」*設計師金建學*繆斯孫東柱*年齡差+開車有
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	無論多大的雪

「把我注入到你的靈魂裏。」  
「我整個人都是你的了，」  
「所以, 不要害怕, 把我擁入懷裏,」  
「染上你的印記。」

1  
「金建學我跟你說，你要是敢不要我，我就把你的肩膀給咬掉。」小兔子惡狠狠地盯著金建學的眼睛，豆大的淚珠卻像夏天的暴雨般哇啦哇啦地滴下來。

2  
「建學啊，再這樣下去可不行，你已經幾個月沒有新作品了，我很難辦的。 」  
那是七年前的大冬天，設計公司老闆金英助看著報告，揉了揉皺起來的眉心，擔心地跟金建學說。  
雖說是設計公司，可員工卻只有金建學和金英助兩人，辦公室也只是以幾千元租下來的破爛舊屋，連個冬天該有的暖爐也沒有。  
窗戶外還在下著大雪，金建學死瞪著白茫茫的紙張，希望想出點新點子，可腦子如它般，一片空白。  
雪越下越大，兇狠地拍打著柔弱不堪的風窗，瀟淅的聲音讓金建學心情更煩燥。  
快點想些甚麼啊金建學，再不想想的話公司也要倒閉了······  
「嗞——」屋子漆黑一片。  
「該死的電燈，怎麼在這時候停電！」金建學咒罵著。  
沒有了唯一的光源，金建學和金英助突然都感到寒風刺骨，一起打了個哆嗦。  
「今天就到這裡了吧，再強迫自己也沒用。雪也好像早上前不會停，建學你快點回去吧。」金英助果然很溫柔。

3  
午夜來臨，小區裡的最後一點燈光也因暴風雪而抹滅，金建學一手撐著把小雨傘，一手開著手機照明，艱難地在灰濛濛的雪地上行走。雪地上印上一個又一個腳印，近乎瘋狂的暴風雪又隨即把腳印給掩埋。風把金建學吹得快站不住腳，他勉強地睜開眼睛探路。  
「小孩······？」金建學懷疑自己被吹得有幻覺。  
在不遠處的垃圾堆中，隱隱約約地藏著小孩的身影。他走上前，想看清小孩的樣子。小孩也好像發現了他的足跡，動了動，但沒有抬起頭看著他。  
「你也是要趕我走的嗎？」小孩說。  
「你叫什麼名字？幾歲了？家在那裡？」金建學問。  
大冷天的,這傢伙究竟在這𥚃待了多久。他把身上的大衣脫掉，裹在滿是泥巴與灰塵的小身子上。全身的衣服都破破爛爛，身體看起來弱不禁風的，大概是無家可歸的人。  
「有沒有家都沒分別。」小孩抬起頭，對上金建學的視線，但沒有回應前兩條問題。  
「是個靈動漂亮的孩子。」他想。  
大而閃爍的淺棕色桃花眼，玻璃般破碎的眼神，讓金建學難受又心疼；但陷入深潭，卻看到一絲絲的倔強，不屈的一面，眼角下的涙痣更是引人犯罪。  
那雙眼睛讓金建學看得心顫。  
他忽然有個瘋狂的想法。  
「那麼，你要來我的家嗎？」  
「當我的繆斯嗎？」

4  
金建學正在幫小孩洗澡。  
不，現在該改叫東柱尼。  
在洗澡那一段時間裏，孫東柱一直都乖乖地回答金建學的問題，大概是因為害怕他出爾反爾把他扔回垃圾堆中。金建學於是便得知了許多他的身世，例如他真名叫孫東柱，今年十三歲，但在十歲時就已經無父無母，靠著偷東西過活。  
「怎麼年紀輕輕會受這麼多委屈。」金建學拿起毛巾輕輕地為他擦去臉上的污泥。污泥退去後，看見的是精緻的臉蛋和隱隱約約佈滿全身的傷痕。金建學也不驚訝，看到孫東柱不願多透露的表情，他亦沒有再多八卦什麼。  
「你的皮膚真的好白哲啊，就像白雪公主般。」他捧著孫東柱的臉溫柔地說。  
孫東柱的臉頓時浮起了兩片紅雲，他害羞地點了點頭，更為他增添兩分可愛。  
畢竟是臨時起意的決定，金建學並沒來得及準備給孫東柱的衣服，只好把自己寬大的白襯衫捲起來讓他穿。  
「我叫金建學哦，今年二十，你叫我建學哥便行了。來不及準備房間給你，今天便睡在我的房間吧，我睡客廳就好了。」他牽著孫東柱的手走出浴室。  
暖烘烘的睡房，柔𤋮的燈光，柔軟又輕盈的衣服，軟軟的床單，還有金建學讓人安心的氣息，與外面的暴風雪格格不入，一切就像與世隔絕。  
與十三年來看見的，經歷的，都不一樣。  
看著看著，孫東柱心頭一緊，正當金建學打算走去客廳，他趕緊抓緊他的衣角。  
「我······我可以相信你嗎？」孫東柱鼓起勇氣，抬起頭問他。  
意識到小孩無助的心情，他掛上了讓人安心的微笑。  
「沒事的，相信我。」金建學彎了身子，低頭揉了揉他的腦袋。  
孫東柱紅著臉，呆滯了一陣子，不敢對上他的眼神。  
「那麼······一起睡吧，建學哥。」他對金建學露出首個笑容。  
心都快要被你揉軟了。  
「好。」他親了親他的額頭，烙下印記。

5  
金建學撥了通電話給金英助。  
「建學兒？怎麼了大深夜的打來。」  
「想到了，設計的新主題。」  
「是什麼？」  
「冬日的溫暖。」  
「不錯啊！總感覺很神秘莫測。是遇上了什麼好事嗎？」  
「找到了，我的繆斯。」  
「誰？是哪個模特兒嗎？跟哪個經紀公司簽約的？但是我沒法給薪水呀······」  
「街邊拾回來的小孩。」  
「······甚麼？」  
雪漸漸地停下了。

6  
天知道，孫東柱原來有多粘人。  
初見時還是很靦腆怯生的，不哭鬧，總是用那副乖巧的臉蛋，靜靜地站在金建學面前，乖乖的任由他拿著布料，圍著自己身邊團團轉。  
金建學想和孫東柱多親近點，每次跟孫東柱逛街走過各種商店時，他總是主動地問孫東柱想要些甚麼。 雖然每一次孫東柱總是甜絲絲地笑著説都不用，但那雙閃亮亮的眼睛卻每次都出賣了他的小心思。  
買，全都買，自己帶回來的小孩自己要負責疼。  
炸雞，綿花糖，佩佩，白兔子玩偶，孫東柱想要的，金建學總會一件不漏地買齊。  
有一年聖誕夜，金建學給孫東柱悄悄地買了隻限量版兔子布偶，放在孫東柱的床上，隔天，他便抱著軟乎乎的兔子布偶到金建學面前向他撒嬌。  
「建學哥怎麼總是知道我喜歡甚麼。」  
本人更像隻甜蜜蜜的小兔子。他想。  
在這些時候，金建學總是會把東柱擁入懷𥚃，任由他向自己撒嬌，自己也會變得精力充沛。  
自從東柱來了後，金建學從他身上有了不少靈感，設計出來的衣服由以往的簡樸風，跳出框架，華麗的，可愛風，黑暗風，通通也有涉獵。賞識之人自然也多了不少，連金英助也不禁感嘆那小孩真是金建學的寶藏。  
「那當然，他可是我發現的。」金建學想起孫東柱的臉蛋，驕傲地說。  
到了後來，那個乖乖的小兔子進化成了傲人的公主。身高長高了不少，脾氣也被金建學縱壞了不少。掛在他身上睡覺已是閒事，對他撒嬌發脾氣也是家常便飯。  
一天，金建學在孫東柱面前完成了一套衣服。孫東柱看他心情好，便耍賴要他買bhx最新出的惹味炸雞。  
「建學哥，那個看起來真的很好吃！給我買這個，撒浪嘿喲～」  
「你剛才不是吃了三包拉麪嗎？」不愧是孫東柱。「再吃會胖的，穿不下美美的衣服。」金建學捏了捏他的小肚子，瞥見比起初見時長了不少肉。  
「我才不胖！再說我胖我就要咬你了！」孫東柱生氣了，拿起金建學的手指使勁地咬下去。  
「啊好痛·····小公主啊附近那間炸雞店今天關了···不要咬了啊帕······你想我怎樣補償你？」聞訊，孫東柱決定停下口中的動作。他靈動的眼睛轉了轉，像是在想甚麼壞主意。  
「那麼哥你親一下我的額頭吧，每次設計完一套衣服也要。」孫東柱眨了眨眼睛，竊笑著説。  
「為什麼？」  
「不為什麼。」  
金建學不解，怎麼突然從索取食物到向自己索吻了呢？可他更怕小孩鬧彆扭，很快便順從了。  
「啾」的一聲，金建學在孫東柱的額頭親了一下。  
「嘻嘻，建學哥臉紅了很可愛～」  
金建學紅著臉背著孫東柱歎了口氣，算了，那可是他最疼愛的小孩，況且······自己還挺喜歡的。  
喜歡穿著自己設計的衣服的小孩，喜歡只向自己發脾氣的小孩，喜歡只向自己撒嬌的小孩。  
可金建學不知道，此時在背後的孫東柱正看著他的眼神，他拼了命藏著的小小心思，以及他對他的傾慕之情。  
「忍不住了，忍不住了，」  
「給我一個親親就好嘛。」  
「建學哥一定會給我的，嘻嘻。」

7  
炎熱的夏季再次來襲，烈日的陽光直射大地。 在花園中綻開向日葵花對著太陽燦笑，蟬鳴不眠不休地在每家每戶的耳朵環繞，窗前的風鈴搖晃和公園裡的樹沙沙作響，形成一首美麗的交響曲。  
可十七歲的孫東柱卻聽得不太滿意。  
他粗魯地坐在椅子上，蠻橫地撕開快溶掉的草莓雪榚，狼吞虎嚥把它吃掉。汗水覆在他的額頭上，金建學的白襯衫也早已被汗水浸透，可太陽依舊像刀般刺穿窗戶，直插孫東柱的背脊。  
熱死了，悶死了，煩躁死了。  
「該死的金建學，都已經兩個禮拜了，還不回來。」孫東柱嘟囔。久違的沒心情吃東西，孫東柱決定把全融化了的第二杯芒果雪糕扔掉。  
受到金英助的推薦，金建學得到了在大公司實習兩星期的機會，原本金建學怕孫東柱自己留在家中會孤單而拒絕，但孫東柱知道這是個得來不易的機會，無論如何金建學也要答應。  
「東柱尼我很多人假期約出去玩的，才不需要你。」他故意賭氣地說。  
「真的嗎？你會洗衣服做東西給自己吃嗎？不會餓死嗎？」  
「不要小看我！我都會！我又不是小孩子。」  
「真的沒關係，我會照顧自己的建學哥。」孫東柱勾上虛偽的笑容。  
才不是沒關係，我不喜歡外出，我不懂洗衣服，別說要煮東西給自己吃了。  
「我把小便條都黏在家裡的角落了，這樣你才不會餓死。」出發前一天，金建學向孫東柱叮囑了家務大小事。  
「冰箱裡有許多小菜，記得不要跟朋友玩得太夜，要回家吃飯。」  
「有陌生人搭訕記得不要理會，我會擔心的。」金建學是真的把孫東柱當成小學生般地叮嚀。  
金建學這樣才放心地出門。  
一切看似順利。  
但孫東柱以為金建學知道那句「不需要他」是開玩笑的。  
這下慘了，建學哥真的不理他了。  
十四天，三百三十六小時，兩萬零一百六十分鐘，沒有聯絡。  
他走到金建學的睡房前，撲到他軟綿綿的床裡，拿起床上的小雞玩偶，然後大概聯想起了金建學的樣子，便氣憤地把玩偶扔到地上。  
大壞蛋，你快點回來行不行，我開始想你了。  
知道大壞蛋在專心工作時不喜歡有人找他，會把手提關掉，但這麼久不連繫自己還是第一次。  
「建學哥現在在做甚麼？在努力工作？在吃午飯？有沒有在想我？還是到了釜山第一天就把自己忘了？他回來我一定要把他的肩膀咬斷。」小兔子怨憤地想著。  
時鐘滴答滴答地走著，窗外的太陽依舊烈日如紅，東柱疲憊地躺在床上滾來滾去。  
「還是······他在釜山找到了對象，然後不要我了？······」亂七八糟的想法此時一次爆出，孫東柱搖了搖頭，心情逐漸失落。  
雙腳落了地，他重新把扔掉的雞玩偶撿回床上，為他拍掉灰塵。  
「建學哥呀，我是這麼的喜歡你，可你為什麼不知道。」四處無人，東柱摟著玩偶，把自己埋進玩偶裡說。  
「從你願意把我帶回家那一刻開始就喜歡上你了。」

8  
遇見金建學前的十三年，孫東柱把它形容成一片渾沌、暗到看不見盡頭的深淵、比垃圾更髒的時光。  
若果投胎時要抽選難度，孫東柱肯定選了個地獄級。  
成為了父親跟情婦所誕下的私生子，從他有記憶開始，世界總是灰灰暗暗的：昏黃的燈光，掃倒一地的酒瓶與啤酒罐，酗酒和煙混合的酸臭氣息；父母永無休止的爭吵，父親對母親咒罵，對自己無情的毒打。  
「生下了你是我這狗輩子做得最錯的決定。」父親臨終前說的話，七歲的孫東柱這輩子肯定不會忘記。  
「身上的瘡疤是否代表著父親對自己的憎恨？」  
「那麼，也太多怨恨，也太多悲痛了。」  
「為什麼要如此怨恨我？爸爸不喜歡媽媽嗎？為什麼要把自己的痛楚刺進心愛之人的骨血中？是每個大人都會這樣做嗎？」 他曾經這麼想。  
「不，」孫東柱馬上否定了此想法。  
「至少媽媽不是這樣子的。」  
因為對父親的愛，而無限度對父親容忍；因為對孫東柱的愛，即使與他毫無血緣關係，卻無數次為自己擋下棍打，留下一道道疤痕；因為不想孫東柱擔心自己，每次被虐打後，總是在自己面前，父親背後，流露出堅強卻脆弱不堪的笑容。  
她對孫東柱的愛絕對不會騙人的。  
「只要相信您就好。」  
可孫東柱十年來唯一信任的人，唯一愛著自己的人，在馬路中心響起一聲巨響後永隔天地。  
「連您也要離開我嗎？」  
醫院獨有的消毒藥水氣味、白得發恍的強烈燈光、儀器發出規律又冷血的機械聲。  
看見了，親戚們都在迴避自己的眼神，和醫生護士的竊竊私語。  
統統讓孫東柱懼怕。  
「這孩子啊，現在無父無母了啊，那誰來照顧他？」  
「那孩子現在重要嗎？誰管他！錢！錢才最重要！遺產怎樣分······」  
「我年紀最大當然我拿最多！」  
「你是瘋了嗎？我才要拿最多······」  
「不！我才是······」  
孫東柱摀住耳朵，雙目無神。  
他看著窗外，那夜正下著大雪。  
他哭不出，卻也不想哭。  
原來人長大後會變得這麼自私。  
那些醜惡嘴臉，無情的話，會毫無修飾，自然地脫口而出。  
該憐憫的人，不是無父無母的孤兒，而是面對生離死別仍能自私自利的人們。  
可憐的人，是你們，不是我。  
所以，我不哭。  
孫東柱走到母親前，握著她已變冰涼的手掌，親了一口。  
「謝謝你。」  
就這樣渾渾噩噩的，在城市裡的橫街過了三年。  
「滾開，偷東西的臭小孩。」  
「不知道他父母怎麼教的。」  
「親戚在哪？」  
「又是個整天在街混的垃圾。」  
我也不想偷的啊。  
我也想有父母。  
親戚都不要我了。  
一個一個的，都不要我了。  
暴風雪的晚上，孫東柱真的以為自己快要死掉了。又餓又冷的，他躺在垃圾堆裡，盯著走過來依偎著自己的黑貓。哈哈，自己像不像賣火柴的小女孩呢？到不太像。小女孩至少最後有祖母的幻影陪著，我什麼也沒有。那今晚會不會死掉？死了的話挺好的，了結了一切。  
死了後又會升天堂還是落地獄？  
入地獄。  
承受了太多人對自己無緣無故的憎恨，承受了小孩子不該承受的痛楚，孫東柱認為只要自己落了地府，大家就會開心了。

大雪依舊兇殘地吹。  
在閉上眼睛那一刻，金建學卻拿著雨傘來了。  
孫東柱起初覺得金建學也是來趕他走的人，但他真的凍得沒力氣逃跑了，只好呆呆的等著他過來，像極了待劏宰的羊。  
「你也是要趕我走的嗎？」  
意料之外，他把他的衣服蓋在自己的身上。  
真是個奇怪的人。  
「家在那裡？」  
「有沒有家都沒分別。」並不是故意沒有禮貌地不回答的，但說實話你會帶我去嗎？  
「那麼要來我的家嗎？」  
他真的驚訝了。  
金建學給孫東柱穿著他的大衣，給予了他讚美，給予了他一吻，弄了無數多美美的衣服給他。  
還是首次，有人願意給予他一個家。  
還是首次，有人願意向自己伸出援手，願意為自己付出，願意把自己當成洋娃娃般去珍視，去親吻。  
太幸福了，幸福得讓自己想獨佔他的溫柔。  
「我想再相信一次，因為是你。」  
「我喜歡上你了。」  
「那麼，我能再多放縱一點嗎？能向你多撒嬌嗎？能在你面前任性多點嗎？你會不會感到厭煩？可每一次你對我的縱容，容忍我的任性，你對我的笑容，無一不令我心動，讓我更想與你更親密。」  
「『那麼哥你親一下我的額頭吧，每次設計完一套衣服也要。』我不是隨便說說的，想這樣做很久了，這是我的小小心機。」  
「建學哥，建學哥，東柱尼滿心滿眼都是你啊，可我是不是你的唯一呢？你的繆斯能永遠只是我一個嗎？欸······？為什麼跟著那個女人走？她是誰？你是不是會離開我？不······ 我不要！東柱能陪你通宵工作的，我不會再隨便向你亂發脾氣了，嗚······不要嫌棄我，不要拋棄我，我不要再孤身一人了······你回來啊·······」

9  
孫東柱是被嚇醒的，他迷糊地看著窗外，天空已經變得澄紅一片，太陽開始被遠處的山脈吞噬。  
他看着濕掉的枕頭，再摸摸自己的臉，真是胡鬧得一塌糊塗的惡夢，可他的眼淚卻像下雨般不停地落下。  
「真的好害怕······」  
金建學此時正擰開了大門，一回到家便聽見小孩在抽泣，顧不了那麼多，便跑上前摟著他。  
「怎麼了？不要哭了好嗎······」金建學替他抹去淚珠，撫着孫東柱的背輕輕地説。  
五年來還是首次，孫東柱在他面前哭。小孩平常會發脾氣會傷心，但倔強地怎樣也不哭，突然而來的眼淚讓金建學手足無措。  
孫東柱嚇壞了，他全身都靠在金建學懷𥚃，低下頭哭。  
「是我不好，我該聯絡你的，原諒我好嗎？」大概猜到小孩哭的原因，他道歉了。  
「我······我剛才發了個惡夢······夢見你像我以前的家人一樣離開我了······我不要這樣······」孫東柱坐了在金建學的大腿上，幽幽地說。  
「不會的······不會的·······乖不要哭了啦······」  
「金建學我跟你說，」小兔子狠盯著金建學的眼睛，豆大的淚珠卻像夏天的暴雨般哇啦哇啦地滴下來。  
「你要是敢不要我，我就把你的肩膀給咬掉。」  
「不會的，怎樣也不會不要你的，除非東柱尼不要我。」金建學在他耳邊咬了咬，然後甜甜的笑。  
碰了耳朵後的孫東柱臉都紅了，他靜靜地看著金建學，把自己更黏向他的懷裡。  
是天氣太熱了的關係嗎？  
太熱了，太熱了，太燥熱了。  
金建學發現了孫東柱另於平常的眼神，他悄悄的躲開，把眼神移向別處。  
他的眼睛為什麼這麼迷人。金建學想。  
快要滴出蜜的眼神，剛睡醒而紅撲撲的臉蛋，在他身上略顯寬鬆的雪白襯衣，即使被太陽照耀下仍藏不住，如襯衣般白哲的肌膚，纖細的腰肢，他身下只穿了一件很短的內褲，露出白晃晃的大腿，此時還纏繞著自己的腰。  
糟糕，真的很糟糕。金建學發現自己不爭氣地勃起。  
孫東柱感覺到身下有灼熱的頂著自己，眼神變得更迷離撲朔了。  
當他需要他時，他總是能出現在眼前。  
怎麼辦，按捺不住了，喜歡你喜歡得快要瘋掉了。  
不管了，不管了，我想要，現在就要。  
他扭了扭腰，在上面磨了磨金建學的下身，有樣學樣地往他耳邊咬了咬。  
腦子昏昏沈沈的，他把自己湊向金建學嘴唇前。  
他舆他之間只有咫尺之隔。  
「建學哥，我很喜歡你。」  
「不是弟弟的那種喜歡，而是男朋友那種喜歡。」  
鼓起勇氣，用濕漉漉的眼睛，孫東柱還是首次去誘惑一個人。  
「你也喜歡我嗎？」  
「我好看嗎？」  
送兔入狼口。

10  
天已經完全暗下來，可周邊的空氣卻越發熾熱。  
金建學感覺自己的腦袋每一處都被燒熔掉。  
他把嘴唇貼向孫東柱的，溫柔地，憐惜地，為對方獻上自己的初吻。孫東柱全身都軟綿綿的，他顫抖著回應金建學，被吻得氣喘呼呼的，他也漸漸變得無力，張開嘴大口大口地呼吸著燥熱的空氣。金建學盯著被自己染成紅通通的嘴唇，心中束縛著自己的枷鎖好像被弄斷了，他沒放過這機會，發狂地吻上孫東柱，並把舌頭伸進去。舌頭在孫東柱嘴裏貪婪地攻城掠地，沒有一點喘息的空間。  
「嗯······建學哥······不······不要了······」孫東柱現在腦子亂成一團，口裏說著不要，腰肢卻不停地扭，抗議著自己的口是心非。  
金建學放過了他的嘴唇，換著，他湊近了他的耳朵，吹了吹口氣。  
「還給你的，小惡魔。」耳朵是他的敏感點，這是金建學剛才發現的。  
比平時更沙啞的低沈嗓音在孫東柱迴響。小孩果然很受這一套，再次落入他的懷裡不停地顫抖。  
金建學此時低下頭來，開始吻著他的頸側，留下一個又一個的紅印。  
孫東柱就像是報復般，突然用力地啃咬著他的肩膀，喊得金建學喊痛。他把孫東柱推倒在床上，不緩不慢地解開孫東柱襯衫上的鈕扣，一路欣賞著他的身體。  
被自己親得發腫的嘴唇，全身肌膚被染上誘人的粉紅，頸側被自己親自畫上的印記，被自己弄得舒服得小聲呻吟的樣子，就像一顆成熟待採的紅蘋果，誘惑著金建學去採集，吃掉。  
很想很想就這樣上了他。  
但金建學知道不能現在便要了他的，那是對小孩的不尊重，向小孩的純潔䙝瀆。  
他還是個未成年，即使自己那麼想要也好。  
「不要盯著我了······很害羞啊······」太害羞太害羞了，自己朝思暮想的建學哥就在自己面前，赤裸裸地盯著自己。  
正當孫東柱在想金建學下一步會對做什麼時，金建學卻只是蜻蜓點水地輕吻著孫東柱，從額頭到鼻尖再到嘴唇，一處不漏，纏綿的，卻無比小心，體貼。孫東柱被吻得舒服，發出細細不可聞的哼聲。  
金建學從孫東柱嘴裏離開，拉出一條長銀絲。  
「建學哥？」  
「小孩子，想誘惑我，你還太早了。」金建學帶著奸詐的眼神看著孫東柱。  
「不過，」  
「我倒挺喜歡的。」來自惡魔的低語。  
「小孩子可不能太心急。」  
「等你半年才把你吃掉。」  
葷話對孫東柱果然很有效，雖然自己現在渾身無力，但他仍然緊抓著金建學不放。  
「真的喜歡我嗎？我······是真的，真的很喜歡妳。」  
金建學把孫東柱抱到梳妝台上。  
「我也是。」  
「真的······真的很喜歡你。」他深情款款地看著孫東柱，在他額頭上烙下一吻。  
被金建學遺忘的，是扔在地上的公事包，以及用了兩星期不眠不休地想著孫東柱而設計出的禮服。

11  
天氣從炎熱變得涼快，再趨成寒冬。  
孫東柱今天心情很好，今天是他的十八歲生日。  
金建學今天有服裝發表會，孫東柱雖然是他的模特兒，但其實從來沒嘗試走秀，金建學不希望為他帶來負擔（不然也不會讓孫東柱不停地吃）。孫東柱一直對走秀很有興趣，於是在發表會前一週，孫東柱跟金建學要求自己要當他的模特兒。  
「真的沒關係嗎？我怕你辛苦。」  
「啊建學哥，我不是小孩子了，還有一星期我就成年了。」孫東柱嚷著。  
「況且······」他低下頭，  
「我想成年的那一天整天都和你在一起啊······」  
聽到頭上響起絲絲竊笑，孫東柱紅著臉抬起頭，不滿地看著他。  
「笑什麼！不准笑！」  
「東柱尼就這麼喜歡我嗎？」  
「好啊，一起去吧。」金建學摸了摸他的頭。  
就這樣，今天孫東柱便拉著金建學的手到了服裝發表會會場。  
一進會場，孫東柱簡直去了新世界。  
打扮得花俏亮麗的模特兒，撲滿一桌各種各樣的化妝品，忙碌奔跑著的造型師和工作人員，掛滿衣架的服裝。  
金建學把孫東柱拉到其中一名造型師前，孫東柱乖乖地打了招呼後，金建學便忙著準備其他東西離開了。  
「你好啊！我叫李建熙，很高興認識你！你叫東柱對吧？」李建熙打開了化妝品袋，開開心心地說。  
「建熙哥你好。」孫東柱緬靦地笑。「不過建熙哥你是怎麼知道我的名字呢？」  
「當然是從金建學那裡聽說啊！雖然他話不多，但每次發表會見到他時，每次都提起你的，說是有個很漂亮但不走秀的繆斯，自己很喜歡他之類的······」  
「本來以為是個女孩，沒想到是個男孩子，但你果然很漂亮啊！」李建熙為孫東柱塗上胭脂。  
自己很喜歡他之類的。  
孫東柱得意地笑了。  
不須一陣子，李建熙便把孫東柱的頭髮和妝容都弄好了，孫東柱看著鏡中容光煥發的自己都驚呆了。  
李建熙雖然話多，但手法還是挺高超的，孫東柱想。  
「東柱啊，妝畫好了嗎？」金建學走進來。  
孫東柱的樣子總是會人驚艷，特別是讓金建學。  
頭髮被染成了雪白的銀白色，被捲成蓬鬆鬆的，白滑的肌膚，眼角染上了嫣紅的眼影，配上水潤潤的嘴唇，加添幾分可憐感。  
比白雪公主還更漂亮。  
金建學突然想起了那一個悶熱的黃昏。  
「呀金建學怎麼發呆了？是我的技術太高超讓金建學設計師感動得講不出聲了嗎？」李建熙自信滿滿地說。  
「少做夢了，才不是你技術高超。」 金建學回過神來。  
「東柱我們走，去穿衣服。」一把拉著孫東柱的手，他頭也不回地說。  
「呀！我可把你的『東柱小公主』打扮得漂漂亮亮的······」

待不到孫東柱穿完衣服，金建學就把孫東柱壁咚在更衣室的鏡子前強吻著他。  
被扣住的手腕，穿到一半的衣服，張著嘴嘗試接納他的舌頭，一副可憐兮兮的模樣，無一不令金建學心動。  
「哈······沒氣了······」孫東柱無力地反抗。  
「對不起，我忍不住。」不捨地離開他的嘴唇，金建學小聲地說。  
「你太漂亮了······」  
他為孫東柱撿起散落在地下的衣服，孫東柱也漸漸恢復神智。  
「笨蛋建學哥，唇上的妝全掉了啊！」  
「掉了更漂亮，更自然啊。」金建學隨便找了個荒謬的理由搪塞。  
「呀金······唔······」不等孫東柱說完，金建學又再親上去。  
「東柱走秀要加油。」金建學情意綿綿地說。  
知道了啦，壞蛋建學哥。  
「做得好要給我獎勵哦。」孫東柱甜蜜地壞笑。

12  
孫東柱果然是走秀的材料。  
精緻的臉蛋，苗條的身材，穿上套裝也完全不遜色給任何一位正職模特；即使毫無經驗，走台步時散發出的活潑親和氣場總是讓人們的視線離開不了他。  
「長大後的快樂王子？」金英助曾對設計理念而質問金建學的想法。  
正被穿上身的套裝是金建學聽到孫東柱小時候的經歷後設計的。  
金建學希望給予孫東柱快樂王子寶劍上的紅寶石，藍寶石眼睛，盔甲上所有的金羽毛，讓他能幸福。  
金建學希望孫東柱從小便像快樂王子般快樂地生活。  
金建學想讓孫東柱知道，並不是所有人都不愛他，不是所有人都會離他而去。  
金建學想讓孫東柱知道，即使所有人都不愛他，所有人都離他而去，他還是會在他身邊的。  
沒有爸爸媽媽也沒關係，沒有親戚也沒關係，因為有我在。  
「我用盡方法，也會補償他小時候失去的快樂，失去的純真，以及失去的愛。」  
「我會給他幸福的。」  
你看，他現在在台上是那麼的耀眼。

13  
回到家時已是深夜，金建學把睡著的孫東柱抱起，從車裏走回家門前。  
輕輕地把他放到沙發上，金建學走到冰箱前拿出生日蛋糕。  
「東柱啊······東柱尼······醒一醒······」孫東柱揉了揉眼睛。  
「生日快樂，哥給你準備了蛋糕，要起來吃嗎？」  
聽到有吃的，孫東柱本能反應坐了起來，看到眼前的蛋糕立刻清醒了。  
「獨角獸蛋糕！還是彩虹款式！」孫東柱興奮得跳起來，擁抱著金建學。  
「怎麼都十八歲了，還像個小孩一樣蹦蹦跳跳的。」金建學苦笑。  
「想要禮物嗎？」「嗯！」  
金建學從睡房裡拿出了一束玫瑰花，一瓶香水，和一套白雪公主禮服。  
「你不是說小時候的願望是想成為白雪公主嗎······我便弄了套給你······不要就還我吧······」他不敢看向孫東柱，生怕他因為自己設計了女裝給他而生氣。  
「『建學哥怎麼總是知道我喜歡甚麼。』」  
怎麼辦，心臟快要爆炸了。  
孫東柱把他撲到沙發，自己跨坐在他大腿上。  
萦繞著的心意，還沒吐露的心跡，互相對視著的眼眸，統統令他怦然心動。  
就跟半年前那天一模一樣。  
自從那一天後，他與金建學的關係一直都是迷迷糊糊的，兩人感覺比以前都更親近，但誰都沒有向對方表明心跡。  
「謝謝你，建學哥······」  
「真的，喜歡得快瘋了······」  
「剛才我說，若我走台步走得好會有獎勵，」  
「東柱尼現在就想要獎勵。」  
「你能······」話說到一半，孫東柱就被金建學用手指堵住了嘴唇。  
「接下來由我說。」  
「我會把你當公主般竉溺的，每天給你好吃的，你要什麼都會給你的，所以，」  
「孫東柱你願意當我的男朋友嗎？」  
「即使以後遇上多麼漂亮的模特兒也，只喜歡我嗎？」  
「只傾心於你。」金建學簡短有力地說。  
「我願意。」小孩甜蜜蜜地笑了。

14  
這一次，小孩主動地在金建學額頭上親了親。  
「呐，建學哥······我能再貪婪得那麼一點嗎？」  
「玫瑰花給了，香水也給了，可剩下的那項還沒給啊······」小孩的神情逐漸變得害羞。  
「東柱我······我可是從半年前那一天就一直期待著的······」主動地，小孩貼近了金建學。  
「我今天已經成年了，建學哥要遵從承諾啊······」按耐不住，他的眼睛裡注滿了淚水。  
「還是哥已經忘記了······」太害羞了，小孩決定低下頭來，豆大的淚珠也掉到金建學的胸膛上。  
怎麼可能會忘記。  
發狠地堵住孫東柱的嘴，金建學的舌頭纏上孫東柱口裏的每一處，來了個濕漉漉的熱吻，沒有一點喘息的空間。  
「不夠······怎樣也不夠······」  
「孫東柱，你知道半年時間對我來說是多麼的煎熬嗎？我每天也著魔般想著你，每天也忍耐著不佔有你，你知道這有多難嗎？每天都想著若把你嚇跑了該怎麼辦，一直不能說出自己的想法，但我可是天天都想著要上你！」  
氣氛變得曖昧起來。  
「現在才逃跑可來不及，」金建學灼熱的下身頂著孫東柱。  
「先勾引我的人可是你。」深沉的眼睛中佈滿了情慾。  
「我相信你。」小孩眼神熾熱，他沒有逃開，反而若有若無的動了動下身，讓金建學的更加挺拔。  
「我愛你。」

15  
寂靜的空氣在叫囂著燃燒。  
金建學把孫東柱抱到睡房裡，一倒在床上便開始親吻著小孩裸露出來的肌膚，可與其說是親吻，倒不如說是在啃咬，把孫東柱的肩膀都留下青紫的痕跡。  
他退下孫東柱身上的上衣，一大片雪白在金建學露出。  
「不······啊！」金建學低下頭吮啜著孫東柱胸前的櫻桃，又突然咬了咬，害孫東柱忍不住尖叫。  
床裡的玩偶都被推跌，屋子裡能聽到的聲音只剩下嘖嘖水聲和孫東柱細細呻吟的聲音。  
孫東柱人生第一次感到如此奇怪，很害怕，但是很舒服，舒服得控制不住聲音，不想被金建學聽到自己情色泛濫的呻吟。  
金建學此時抬頭，看見孫東柱自己摀住了嘴巴，臉上的潮紅怎樣也去不掉。  
「東柱啊，怎麼了？」  
「我······不想讓你聽到這些聲音······唔······」  
金建學把孫東柱的雙手挪開，親上了他的嘴唇。  
「不要摀住，我喜歡聽你浪叫······」扣住了手腕，沙啞的嗓音在耳邊響起。  
「可愛的東柱也好，害羞的東柱也好，誘惑我的東柱也好，全部都喜歡。」  
「全部都是我的·······」向下攻掠，金建學由下巴親到小腹，再掰開下身，撕咬孫東柱的大腿內側，令孫東柱的柱身更加挺拔。  
金建學從床頭的櫃子拿出了潤滑油，孫東柱也不知道他何時準備的，只知道他滿腦子都亂糟糟的，意識早被淹沒，身體也被金建學弄得滿是痕跡。  
當金建學把手指都沾滿了潤滑油後，他把一隻手指插進孫東柱的花穴裡，被夾得很緊很緊。  
「東柱·····放鬆······」金建學湊上去孫東柱的嘴前親吻他。  
孫東柱因異物突然襲入而感到不適，但漸漸取而代之的是更巨大的舒適感，他喉嚨忍不住發出愉悅的喘息，希望索取更多。  
「唔······建學······哥······喜歡······」  
孫東柱意亂情迷的呻吟讓金建學越發興奮了，他把三隻手指都一遍插進去，換來的是孫東柱更情色又羞澀的喘叫和慾求不滿地在扭動的腰肢。  
「你真的可愛得快讓我發瘋。」手指從花穴裡抽出，沾上了大量的水漬，還沾濕了床單。  
金建學把皮帶脫掉，早已發脹得不行的莖身從褲中彈出，在孫東柱的後庭不停地磨蹭，卻遲遲不肯進去。  
孫東柱早被磨得沒了神智，沒有了手指的插入，他現在空虛得很，他只想被金建學狠狠地要，讓他自己能舒服。  
「建學哥·····快點······」他無助地哀求著。  
「叫我一聲老公便讓進去。」金建學已經摸清了耳朵是孫東柱的敏感點，每次一摸孫東柱的反應都可愛得不行。  
「你······不能使壞······」孫東柱的棕眼瞳已經噙滿淚水。  
「只喜歡對你使壞。」金建學哄騙著小孩。  
「東柱是乖孩子對吧？」  
「······老公······快進來······」把理智和羞恥都拋棄掉，孫東柱好不容易害羞地說。  
欺負完小孩後， 金建學心情大悅，看見孫東柱現在軟綿綿的樣子，也不捨得再欺負他，便把炙熱的莖身挺進去。  
一挺進去，金建學和孫東柱都發出了滿足的呻吟。  
孫東柱裏面很緊緻，把金建學每一處都吸得實實的，讓他差點立刻交代在這裡。  
「東柱啊，我能動嗎？」怕他受傷，金建學問。  
「可以了······」雖然一開始疼痛得很，但適應後他漸漸又再感到不足夠。  
金建學開始抽插，被填滿的滿足感讓孫東柱叫得越來越大聲，金建學感受到孫東柱絞得越緊，他自己的柱身也再漲大了一圈。  
孫東柱看著眼前的金建學深情地盯著的自己，汗水掉落在自己的腹部上，粗澀的嗓音發出舒服的嘆息。  
「這男人怎麼這麼性感······」 孫東柱不忿地想。  
「不要了······不······啊！」碰到了某一處，孫東柱突然尖叫起來， 金建學知道他碰到了他的敏感點了，便用力的抽插那處，浪叫聲起伏不斷。  
「建學哥······啊！我·······不行了啊·······！」孫東柱浪叫著射了出來，讓雪白的床單染上一大片濁白。 初嚐禁果的小孩對這般如失禁般的快感感到陌生，他只好依偎到金建學的懷抱裡索吻。  
金建學的此時還留著他的體內，他攬緊了孫東柱的腰，讓他大腿繞著自己，一邊親吻著他，一邊再下面抽插。  
「我愛你······我愛你······」金建學緊皺著眉心，在孫東柱體內射了出來。  
屋子外大雪紛飛，月光滲透到屋子裹一對互相依偎、緊抱著的情侶。

16  
孫東柱被抱到浴室裡洗澡。  
「呐，建學哥，記得我們初見的夜晚嗎？」  
「我啊，從那一天開始就一直喜歡著你哦。」  
「那一句『相信我』，我可是一直都記著的。」  
「我現在比世上每一個人都要更快樂，因為有你在。」  
真是個容易滿足的小孩。  
「孫東柱，你不是曾問我是否能相信我嗎？」  
「那我現在反回來問一遍。」  
「你願意相信我嗎？」  
「我願意。」  
在額頭吻上一吻。

謝謝你，在我生命中最難過的一刻出現。  
謝謝你，在你的到來後贈了我無數的勇氣，燃點了無數的希望，帶給我無數幸福。  
謝謝你，成為了我的繆斯，讓我去守護你。  
謝謝你，沒有忽視我的目光，我的情意。  
以後也會一直在一起。

17  
無論多大的雪，有一天總會融掉。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你閱讀至此，希望你看得開心。  
> 繆斯是能帶給設計師創作理念的女神，亦有著「心裏最美麗純潔，要呵護的摯愛」此意。  
> 願金建學和孫東柱一直友好。  
> oneus回歸大發！


End file.
